


Orange

by MultiphandomHeather



Series: Colours [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Crush, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Yeojin is figuring herself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiphandomHeather/pseuds/MultiphandomHeather
Summary: Flamboyance, vigour, enthusiasm and youthYou can't ignore orange
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Im Yeojin & Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: Colours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in this series, starring our favourite lil flog! Hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Orange

It was the colour of fallen leaves covering the grass in autumn and the pumpkins Haseul and Yeojin carved together every Halloween. The colour of freshly squeezed juice providing refreshment in the blazing Summer sun. Loathed colour of carrots served in the school canteen which were always either undercooked or completely mushy.

The iridescent shade of the butterflies that tended to sit on Chaewon’s arm from time to time, the sparkles in excitement in Heejin’s eyes when she stared at them in wonder and Hyunjin’s adoring gaze when she looked at Heejin. The colour palette of the sunrise the group watched together after staying up too late during a sleepover. Yerim’s sleepy smile when Hyejoo and Chaewon doze off on each of her shoulders. The serenity enveloping Haseul whenever Kahei was around.

The colour of love binding them all together.

Orange was the colour Yeojin has always associated with herself. Vibrant, enthusiastic and bright. Constantly in motion and full of vigour, never dull or bland. The colour of energy coursing through her body at all times. Endless curiosity prompting her to flood her friends with a multitude of questions and the variety of reactions she received. Haseul’s patient answers and Kahei’s slightly confused, but still loving smile. The colour of Hyunjin’s half-hearted groans and the not so secret grins she was never able to conceal.

The colour of teasing words Yeojin shot at her lovesick friends whenever they started displaying early signs of a crush. Boisterous laugh with which she reacted to their awkward attempts at flirting and her dismissive shrugs when they said she will understand it soon. The colour of thoughts that eventually made their way into her head. Especially one burning question.

When?

It were the epic tales woven by her imagination. The vivid daydreams she got lost in during the most boring classes. Pastel and blurry outline of a magnificent prince sweeping her of her feet one day. Or maybe it was a princess, graceful and sweet with orange sparkles in her eyes. The colour of another batch of questions popping up at this revelation and the bright shade of a simple solution Yeojin came up with.

The colour of Yerim’s giggle when Yeojin boldly asked about her preferences and the simple answer that she had none. The curt “girls” she got from both Hyejoo and Hyunjin. The colour of pencil Yeojin used to write down her observations because yes, she was conducting a scientific research to figure out the mystery of her own sexuality.

Orange bedding was surrounding her when she overslept for the second time in one week. It was also the colour of hairclip she used to relatively tame the mess on her head and the colour of her bag she almost forgot to grab before leaving. The rush with which she ran to the bus stop and the bouncing of her leg when she tried to come up with a plausible excuse for being late.

When she entered the classroom it was the shortness of breath caused by sprinting up the stairs and the relief she left when she noticed that the teacher wasn’t here yet. The bright shade of a hoodie one of her classmates wore and the chuckle he let out at her dishevelled appearance. His gentle touch when he fixed the placement of Yeojin’s hairclip. The sudden and new feeling budding inside her and the pace with which her thoughts raced for the rest of that class.

The colour of rapid stream of texts she sent to Yerim explaining the whole situation and the other girl’s excitement at the news. It were many hours spent on discussing the next move and the whirlwind of information Yeojin tried to take in at once. The colour of a new experience she was excited for.

After a couple days of shy small talks and stolen glances it was the colour of their first outing on a Saturday afternoon. The colour of warmth spreading on Yeojin’s face when their hands touched and the flutter in her chest. Hours filled with light-hearted banter and enthusiastic chatter about their favourite movies and detested teachers. Hopeful thoughts that maybe she has finally found her answer. That idea everything will make sense from now and the hue of bitter disappointment when she realised that it’s not going to be that easy. Because while exchanging goodbyes it was the way her breath hitched when he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Colour of the phantom mark she could feel in that spot for the rest of the day.

She wasn’t sure if she liked the sensation.

Colour of the strong urge to talk to Haseul and the doubts preventing her from dialling her friend’s number. The conflicted emotions keeping Yeojin up all night as she debated whether she should talk to the older girl or toughen up and act like a grown up. The colour of her favourite stuffed animal she clutched to her chest while convincing herself that a bit of hesitation was normal and will fade away very soon.

The dress she wore to the next meeting with that boy and the taste of popcorn they shared while watching a movie. The colour of comfortable silence between them and the already familiar sensation of his hand in hers. The sigh of relief escaping Yeojin after she realised that everything was going smoothly and how it was supposed to.

The soft glow of setting sun covering the world in its orange hue and the very small distance between Yeojin and her date. The smell of his cologne when he leaned in, making her thoughts come to a sudden halt. The panic making her freeze and the fight of flight reflexes kicking in, making the decision instead of her.

Running away, not her proudest moment.

The colour of pent up shame and confusion that Yeojin tried to stop herself from feeling but couldn’t. She liked that boy, liked his company. The subdued shade of another question casting a shadow on her usually cheerful demeanour.

Why?

The tiny fleck of light at the tip of blown candle in Haseul’s apartment and its smoky scent. Compassion in the older girl’s eyes that made the dam break. The colour of Yeojin’s chaotic blabbering as she tried to express the raging turmoil. The guilt she felt because of leaving him there.

The comforting smell of clean laundry calming Yeojin down when she burrowed her head in Haseul’s shirt. Safety the other girl always provided which made her understand.

This was love.

The colour of blanket she shared with Yerim during a movie night and the mug filled with Kahei’s favourite peppermint tea. The heat warming up Yeojin’s hands and the sight of Hyejoo’s giggles when Yerim and Chaewon poked her from time to time warming up her heart.

Haseul anxiously chewing her lip when she thought nobody was watching. The colour of encouraging smile making its way to Yeojin’s face when their eyes met. The silent message she hoped it conveyed. One that let Haseul know she wasn’t alone.

It was the confidence radiating from Kahei when she led the object of her affection outside. Heejin and Yerim excited theorising about the outcome of their conversation. The absolute bliss lighting up Haseul’s face when the couple returned. Her contagious energy that encouraged Yeojin to take the next step.

It was the colour of nervousness pooling in her stomach when she approached her classmate again. The colour of his sincere apologies and explanations. When Yeojin put her hand on his shoulder to assure him everything was fine between them, it was the colour of coming to terms with her own feelings. The high five they exchanged that felt right, letting her know she wasn’t ready for anything more yet.

The colour of scarf Heejin wrapped around Hyunjin’s neck before kissing her cheek. The exaggerated gagging sound Hyejoo made at the new couple. Chaewon’s sparkling eyes when she looked at her and Yerim’s signature grin becoming even wider, letting Yeojin know that other changes were in store for their group.

It was the colour of shirt Sooyoung wore when she approached their table to share cookies with Kahei. The shy smile on her face when she encouraged Haseul to have some too and pride in Kahei’s eyes as she looked at them interact. The colour of Hyejoo ruining the moment by demanding a cookie too and the way she split it fairly between herself, Chaewon and Yerim.

The nod Yeojin got from the boy from her class when their eyes met and the small wave she gave him. The colour of questions that still remained unanswered, but not in a troubling way anymore.

The colour of giving yourself time.

**Author's Note:**

> To every Yeojin out there: it's okay to be unsure. It's okay to try, experiment and wonder. There is no specific pattern to follow, do everything at your own pace ^^


End file.
